Super School
Super School is a sketch that appears in the Second Series of You're Skitting Me. It follows the day to day class activities of various comic book super heroes and villains, back when they were highschool students-. Description Before they became legendary super heroes, they were kids just like everyone else, and faced all the problems and hardships that kids have to deal with. This is where Super School comes in, and attempts to teach and nurture them into the heroes they are destined to become. Second Series Super School The teacher takes the attendance for the class, among his list are: Batboy, Spider-Boy, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Wolverine-Kid and Cat-Girl. Upon starting the class the teacher encounters trouble. Batboy's response to everything is "I'm Batboy", which annoys him. Spider-Boy webs the teacher in a web-net. Superboy and Wonder Girl are seen giggling, when he asks them what was funny, Superboy said he knew what colour his underwear was. Cat-Girl then shows up late as she was busy spitting out a hairball. Finally Wolverine-Kid dismisses himself from class to go to the nurse's office, as he accidentally cut his nose on his claws, causing it to bleed. Even Teenage Superheroes Don't Want to Help Out The teacher announces to the class that it's parent-teacher interview night, and requests one of the students stay back and help him organise the desks. None of the students volunteer so the the teacher goes and asks each student individually. Superboy protests that he's feeling sick, to which the teacher points out he doesn't get sick, he covers himself by saying he was exposed to kryptonite. He continues asking all the other students, but all of them come up with various excuses, except for Hulk who is eager to help. To make his point he slams his fists on his desk and breaks it in half. The teacher sighs, having anticipated that would happen. Lex Luthor Joins Super School The teacher introduces a new student to the class. Lex Luthor, recently transferred from Evil Villain High. He explains how he is an evil genius with expertise in many areas of science and technology, as well as proclaiming he will one day show the world his might. The teacher remains indifferent about all this and asks the class if they had any questions, to which they mockingly ask him why he left Evil Villain High. Lex proceeds to explain how he got annoyed by his fellow villain students, as they all performed poorly in a sporting event (making special mention to Dr. Doom who could fly). The teacher then tells Lex to take a seat next to Super boy, however he protests that Lex was his arch-nemesis, so the teacher tells him to take a seat anywhere. As Lex walks down the isle, the heroes don't take to him kindly, with all of them refusing to give him a seat. Geography Class During geography class, the teacher asks the class if anyone can name all of the states. Bane immediately speaks up and lists all of them off, however the teacher is unable to understand him. Bane repeats the answer, but the result is no different, so the teacher asks him to take off his mask. He does so, and repeats the answer once again. However Wonder Girl then points out he would die if he took his mask off. Bane realizes she's correct, and quickly places the mask over his face and takes a few rapid breaths. Trivia *The featured super hero and villain parodies include: **Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Cat Woman, Hulk, Lex Luthor, and Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. **In addition Lex Luthor also references the Joker and Doctor Doom. *All of the characters have slight name changes in accordance to their age, with the exception of Hulk, Lex Luthor, and Bane whose names remain unchanged. *This sketch somewhat replaces Viking High, and is filmed in the same location (with the sign at the front of the school being changed). *In reality Wolverine cutting his nose would not result in him bleeding, as his healing factor would quickly heal the wound. *In reality, Cat Woman doesn't actually have cat super powers, so wouldn't actually cough up a hairball. *Superboy and Wonder Girl are names of actual comic book superheroes who are distinct from their main adult counterparts. "Batboy" is a name frequently given to a parodied kid version of Batman. Catgirl was also the name of an alternate version of Robin who served Batman in Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again. *Bane is one of the characters to appear in Branford's opening for the Second Series. Cast *Unknown as Teacher *Rowan Hills as Superboy *Molly Daniels as Wonder Girl *Jake Fehily as Wolverine-Kid, Hulk *Mia Albers as Cat-Girl *Freddie Young as Batboy *Edward Gates as Spider-Boy *Branford Gruar as Lex Luthor, Bane Gallery Spider-Boy.jpg|Spider-Boy Lex Luthor new student.png|Lex Luthor is new to the school. Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches